1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an irrigation system and an irrigation method for producing freshwater from seawater and supplying the freshwater to inland area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of irrigating an inland area including a desert was proposed by a German named Hermann Seger in 1935, referred to as a Plan of the African Central Artificial Lakes. This plan has the steps of: damming up the Zaire River at a concave area to make a large scale artificial lake, introducing the water of the artificial lake into Lake Chad in the desert, and further introducing the water into Algeria and Tunisia at the north coast of Africa to flow out into the Mediterranean Sea.
According to the above plan, however, a huge amount of freshwater is initially required to make an artificial freshwater lake, and it takes an enormous time to produce the freshwater. Thus the plan is hard to realize.